Caught Up
by xConverseRulesAllx
Summary: Emma Montgomery wants nothing more than to leave her ridiculous overbearing life, while getting ready for her summer of freedom she somehow finds herself trapped in a book she read long ago. How will her presence affect the turn of events she already knows will happen and can she save the ones she cares for in time?
1. To Go Back In Time

**A/N Hello everyone! So it's been 7 years since I've written a story and I've decided I might as well give it another go I had this idea for a while now and i finally have the time to put it into words please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or anything is wrong when describing anything in "The Outsiders" I will change it immediately enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to S.E. Hinton I own nothing except by O/C blah blah blah**

 **Chapter 1: To Go Back in Time**

Summer 2016:

She hadn't shaved her legs.

This is what Emma Montgomery noticed as she looked in the mirror at herself, it had been weeks and despite her light hair colouring it was beginning to show.

 _"_ Damn societal standards" she muttered as she looked for a shaver tiredly, after minutes of rustling and no avail she sighed in defeat maybe she should just wear pants?

 _Fuck it i'm a woman of the 21st century I can walk outside with leg hair god dammit!_

Deciding that the problem was done with she started to pack her things, she'd be leaving soon to start a new journey as a camp councillor for the summer the pay was good and the offer of being constantly outdoors made dealing with wild children a little more bearable.

There were also other reason's why she wanted to leave, her parents suffocating her to death not that she didn't love them but they seemed to think they could keep her in a tiny glass house forever, her friends had decided they didn't want her around anymore and then there was the matter of Jarod…

Jarod her ex boyfriend who wanted to experience everything with her no matter what it costed, who constantly wanted to be by her side and take on the world with her.

Girls were supposed to think that's romantic right? But the more Emma thought about it the more she wanted to cringe.

 _Alone._ That all she ever wanted in her entire eighteen years of life, no pestering or people running around trying to make her happy she just wanted space an abundance of _me time_ and maybe camp could give that to her.

God she had problems.

 _Oh well all the more for my future psychiatrist_ she shrugged twirling her golden hair between her fingers she lay on her bed selecting books for the car ride. Rummaging through her abundant collection she stumbled upon a worn edition of "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton she had stole form school in eighth grade.

Examining the book from cover to back she decided she would take it along with her. She had never read it all the way through due to the unhappy ending, she was also thirteen at the time and it was for a school assignment so she hadn't _really_ read it.

Dropping it in her backpack she left to get shavers the ones she oh so desperately needed.

 _Is it sad that I wont be missing this place at all?_ She mused while she looked over the narrow streets of her small town as she walked she could practically hear all the words her neighbours were saying behind her back.

 _Why is she leaving?_

 _Why is she so anti social? Where are her friends?_

 _There's no way she can make it on her own!_

She huffed in annoyance just because she didn't want to follow her parents plan for her to go to a fancy college and become some precious doctor like her _brother_ didn't mean she should be shamed for doing what she loved which apparently was camping.

Okay maybe they had a point.

Crossing the street she decided she didn't care anymore, although there was this one particular woman who kept snickering at her probably because she hand't shaved.

 _That's it!_ She fumed and turned around hastily ready to give a verbal bashing of a life time.

As she turned to face the woman she heard a blaring honk and screaming and then everything went black.

The sun was way too bright even through her closed eyelids it's blaring beams made her uncomfortable.

 _Why is it so hot?_ She peaked her eyes open slightly when she saw a clear blue sky she sat up immediately and shrieked.

She was dead! she was dead she was sure of it!

She was gasping for breath by now trying to clam her nerves, being hit by a car was the last thing she remembered and now she was dead?

Wait _where_ was she?

Calming herself down and dusting herself off as she stood she walked a little father than the ditched she woke up in and recognized none of the buildings in front of her.

 _Hm so someone planted me in an unknown place and left me in a ditch to die great._

As she approached the town something felt odd, the atmosphere felt different and the people looked like they were from what she presumed an old 50's fashion catalogue would look like they gawked at her as she passed.

 _Well thats nothing new_ she shrugged. She looked down at her outfit the pretty orange floral dress was nothing too weird showed enough skin but wasn't too promiscuous.

It was then she realized she hadn't sustained any injuries from the accident _how?_ okay she was sure she was dead now.

Sitting on a park bench she brought her face into her palms what the _hell_ was happening? How could she have been hit by a car have no injuries and end up in this place?

Realizing she had to be a big girl in these types of situations she took a deep breath and glance around there had to be something in this place that told her where she was.

 _Ah a newspaper!_ She almost jumped at the sight of it in the trashcan beside her who even still read the newspaper anymore?

Grabbing it like it was a glass of water in a desert she hastily read through the front page noting how old the paper looked was this even from her time? She got her answer when she looked at the right hand corner of the paper.

"Tulsa Oklahoma?" " _1965?"_ She squeaked to herself this couldn't be right first of all she lived in Seattle for God's sake how on Earth could she have ended up in Oklahoma! The date she dismissed there was no way she was not a time traveller.

Frustrated she chucked the paper back into the trashcan if she was going to get any concise answers she would have to ask someone glancing up from her bench she noticed a nearby diner probably a block or two away from her.

"The Dingo? Hm worth a try" She decidedly walked towards the vintage themed diner

Noting the way people still stared, well the guys were staring at her some even cat calling her while the girls just glared Emma was too anxious to even care.

As she stepped in the restaurant which looked as shabby as the people in it she propped herself onto a stool and signalled the waitress over she was still trying to calm her shaking hands.

"What can I get ya miss?" The waitress who looked like she clocked out hours ago asked pen and paper in hand

It was then Emma realized this was the first person she was about to talk to upon entering this crazy situation she cleared her throat and took a breath. "Well actually I'm sort of lost I just want to know where exactly I am?"

The lady casted her a strange glance "Well honey you're in Tulsa of course I don't think you could mistaken this place for anywhere else"

So she _was_ in Oklahoma now she just needed to figure out how, she got here she got up from her seat "Uh do you have a cell phone I could use? I'll just be a minute"

She received another strange glance "What's a cell phone? I'm not sure I understand did you want to use the pay phone? But you gotta pay for that"

It was Emma's turn to look at the woman strangely "geez lady you don't know what a cell phone is? If I asked you who our president was would you know that at least?"

"Why Lyndon B. Johnson of course"

Emma face contorted _what?!_ Lyndon B. Johnson if she remerged correctly he was president in the sixties was this some kind of act the workers had to do?

"No, no" She waved her head "I meant of this year" she spared a glance at the waitress hoping she would get the message that she needed help and not this nonsense.

"Well yeah this year as in 1965"

With her mouth hung open and her hands back to shaking violently Emma wanted to cry in frustration there was no way in hell she was actually in 1965 that's not even possible!

Then it suddenly dawned on her, the way the town looked the people gawking at her and the way they dressed was it real? Or was she stuck in some type of town play? If it was real how the hell would she get back! She couldn't contact any of her relatives she was utterly hopeless

The look on the waitresses face made her snap out of her hazy contemplation as she realized she was currently in the mix of hysterically crying and laughing tears falling down her face.

"Honey calm down here let me get you some water" The waitress pleaded

Shaking her head furiously with her eyes closed she pinched the the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger she was done playing this ridiculous game all she wanted was to go home "listen lady I don't want anything from you I just want to know where the _fuck_ I am!"

She was shouting now and after her little outburst the entire diner was staring at her in silence with the occasional hollering from men she snapped her eyes open and realized that she was being kicked out of the sketchy diner, an elderly man she could only assume was the manger was waging his finger and yelling at her

"Listen kid if your not gonna dress decent and act proper then I'm kicking your hood ass out of here!" He was turning red and before she knew it she was being dragged by the arm out the door.

As the door slammed shut behind her Emma hiccuped helplessly and took a look at her surroundings one last time and finally something clicked.

She was stuck in 1965 how she didn't know and why?

This is what she got for not shaving her god damn legs.

 **Review please**


	2. Up Up and Away

**Chapter 2: Up Up and Away**

No. No. No. No!

Trudging back to her isolated ditch she woke up in Emma wanted to curl up in the fetal position and die.

She had asked thirteen people what year it was and every single person said 1965!

Kicking the sand in frustration her foot hit something hard in the process, it was her backpack so apparently she was Dora the Explorer now, glorious.

Rifling through it she found a bottle of water, some tampons and surprisingly her worn copy of "The Outsiders". It hit her like a ton of bricks.

Tulsa, Oklahoma

The sixties

The Dingo

She was in the book!

Sitting back down in the hot sand she groaned throwing the book back in the bag with so much force it knocked the bag over, why did this have to happen she couldn't just die like a normal person? Now she was stuck in a book she had barely read with no one to help her and apparently she was very under dressed.

Deciding she wasn't going to die due to Tulsa's overwhelming heat she took her backpack and went searching, she figured there must be one kind soul that could help her out.

Trying to pull her dress down as she walked, she took notice of a veterinary office. She had worked as a vet tech one summer she missed it, if no _when_ she got out of this she would go back to working there it was what she loved.

She realized a couple things, she was definitely in greaser territory which made her feel anxious but it was also summer or at least near summer if she remembered correctly the events of the book took place in the fall so she probably wouldn't even see the characters.

Oh god the characters! Ponyboy and Johnny and all the rest were here in the same universe as her what would they look like? Would she be running into some Rob Lowe and Matt Dillon lookalikes? She would probably swoon if she did.

Shaking her head she walked into a convenient store, she wasn't here to make friends her only purpose was to get home. Looking through the sets of snacks she realized she didn't actually have any money with her she sighed looking at the bag of peanuts longingly.

"Hey miss you better not be stealing! I'll have no hood like you in my store!" She glared at the storekeeper hood she had been called that twice today probably because of the way she dressed.

"Excuse me mister but I'm not stealing anything okay god this is America I'm allowed to be here!" She huffed crossing her arms how dare he! She heard chuckling behind her she turned and sent her best glare toward the person laughing at her, he looked about her age with red curly hair and sideburns to match.

She tilted her head a bit wait a minute with that Cheshire cat grin and unmistakable Mickey Mouse T-shirt she knew exactly who that was.

"Two-bit!" She exclaimed involuntarily covering her mouth immediately his grin fell and was replaced with a confused glance at her. Realizing that he probably had questions that she wasn't ready to answer Emma decided to do the only thing she could think of

And that was run.

Zipping off outside she ran toward the door and onto the street receiving more stares, god she couldn't catch a break today

"Wait a minute little lady!" She heard Two-bit call after her, great this wasn't what she needed but she couldn't outrun him and she figured he was resilient so she eased up and stopped running turning to face him.

"Hello" She smiled sheepishly crossing her arms behind her back toeing the dirt"sorry about before I'm a little….crazy" Eh why not it wasn't a lie and maybe it would scare him off.

It didn't, he just smiled grinning from ear to ear "hey crazy's good I'm Kieth Mathews by the way or Two-bit for short but of course I'm guessing you already knew that."

She let out a strangled giggle "I'm Emma it's nice to meet you" she elected to opt out her last name just in case any former Montgomery's decided to join the party. It was then she noticed that neither of them were talking anymore but rather Two-bit was staring at her from head to toe, her dress had ridden up a bit from her running streak and she was sure the back exposed more than an average dress in that day should have, she blushed wildly.

Two-bit just went back to grinning and continued to stare "shoot honey you sure you don't charge by the hour?" He then laughed at his own joke. She looked at him appalled

"I'm not a prostitute!" Two-bit just grinned wider at her expression and raised his hands up in defence "just makin' sure so what's a girl like you doing out here all alone?"

She thought for a minute what the hell was she going to tell him? That she was from the future and that he was in a fictional world and in a few months two of his best friends were going to be dead?

No definitely not.

So she just stuck with a half truth."I'm just lost I can find my own way back really it was nice to meet you"

She didn't want him lingering or staying with her for too long if he found the book in her backpack all hell would break loose so she hoped that explanation would be enough and he'd leave her alone.

But of course it was Two-bit so that didn't end up happening.

"Well hey wait up!" He said jogging after her "Now what kind of person would you think I was if I didn't help you?" He said while winking at her and slinging an arm around her shoulders. It was a game to him help the little lost girl out and maybe he'd get something back in return well she wasn't having it, she screwed her eyes shut and pushed him back

"Look I don't know what you're playing at but I'm in a _crisis_ at the moment and it doesn't help that your here grinning like everything is so hunky dory because it's not! I don't know where I am or how I can even get home and there is absolutely no way you can help me so please just leave me alone!" When she opened her eyes he was still smirking at her arms crossed and leaning against a tree

"Well I was gonna leave you alone but since your just _so_ sweet I think I'll still around a little longer and watch you have a meltdown." Emma looked at him and instead of yelling she fell to the ground and cried, like really cried sob would actually be the right word. She just wanted to be home for god's sake hell she even missed her parents! Two-bit jumped back at the sight "Jesus Emma calm down, look I'll help you alright we just gotta make some pit stops and we'll figure this thing out ok?"

Not having the energy to refuse him she meekly nodded grabbing his hand. "Your one crazy broad" she heard him mutter. She was right there was one kind soul and it was Keith Mathews.


End file.
